


Your Lace on My Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Deep Throating, Dom/sub Play, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am so so sorry!, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Will has a kink and needs, and Frederick isn't one to let opportunities pass him by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets a surprise when doing the laundry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lace on My Skin

Will had never been one for doing domestic chores. A demanding job, and a brood of dogs to look after, usually pushed all thoughts of tidying up and basic upkeep right out of his mind by the end of the day. And especially after everything that had happened recently, Will would much rather escape to the river and fish than spend the day vacuuming dog hair and dusting furniture.

Will has never minded the disorder, however. In his mind everything was just going to get messed up again, so who cared if he didn’t make the bed or if the dishes piled up? The dogs certainly wouldn’t. 

However, when Chilton moved in with him and turned his nose up at the state of the place, Will realised that actually he needed to start doing the chores more regularly. So now here he was, stuck inside doing the laundry when he could be outside, working on his lures in the warm autumn evening.

His own wardrobe was alarmingly bare, and he was down to his last pair of boxers, the familiar warning signs that preluded a dire situation. Will had collected all of his holey jeans and time-worn flannel shirts into the washing basket and, deciding to do something nice for Chilton, had also picked up his new Target t-shirts and Old Navy jeans and dumped them into the basket as well. Chilton washed his underwear himself, so Will didn’t worry about looking around for boxers. 

That might be considered a little weird anyway, seeing as they weren’t together or anything. 

Not for Will’s lack of wishing though. 

He had always had a strange inkling of respect for Chilton, begrudgingly so, he had thought at first. Considering Chilton’s obnoxious, smarmy manner, he had never been able to fully understand why. Maybe he recognised the hard-work and dedication it must have taken Chilton to get to where he was now, Will had no idea. But that respect was easily crushed during his time at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane when Chilton decided to try rummaging around inside Will’s thoughts as well. That was until Chilton showed signs of believing Will and becoming suspicious of Hannibal. When it came round to the time that Will was released, finally, they had become . . . amiable? 

No, that wasn’t the word, Will decided, shaking out his jeans before tossing them into the washer. They weren’t friendly, but if you left them in a room together you wouldn’t have to worry about coming back and finding a corpse. 

Will supposed that that was why he wasn’t too shocked to see Chilton, standing there on his porch, after Hannibal decided to intentionally throw Chilton under the metaphorical bus. What did surprise Will on the other hand, was how easily he had let Chilton stay and become a part of his life. 

He had quickly adapted to setting the table for two, making two hot drinks in the morning, and from that first evening together they had their designated spots on the couch. Will got used to waiting an extra five minutes to use the shower, absent-mindedly smiling whenever he heard Chilton singing in Spanish. It was nice, Will realised, having another person sharing the large space of the remote house; someone who would answer Will’s questions and could put up a convincing argument as to why X-Files was a viable choice of Saturday night entertainment. And it meant that he had someone to split the chores with, so that was always a bonus. 

More than that though, Will found that he was no longer as lonely as he was before. The dogs were fantastic, and Will loved them more than he could ever say, but there was something about having Chilton wandering about, making complaints and suggestions, and just generally taking up Will’s space that he was also beginning to love. This was despite the occasions when he was forced to storm out of the house, lest he bite Chilton’s head off over another stupid argument. Like where exactly Will could leave his shoes, for example. 

All of that didn’t matter though. Whenever Will came in the door after work, and he heard Chilton bustling about in the kitchen, he could feel himself relax and begin to unwind. The evenings were much more bearable now, surreptitiously watching Chilton pour over books Will borrowed from the library for him, and sipping his whiskey slowly. It was only when Will had the urge to tug the other man over and pull him to his side of the couch to play with his hair that Will realised just how he felt about Chilton. The man had managed to find a place in Will’s home, and Will began to discover that Chilton was, unknowingly on his part, making his own space in Will’s heart.

Which brought with it a whole truckload of problems, number one being gut-clenching, sweat-inducing attraction. 

Will already had problems just looking Chilton in the eye at times, a plethora of social anxieties and bad experiences leaving him unwilling to make eye-contact. Now he had trouble just looking at the man in general. His over-active imagination played around with ideas of what might be under Chilton’s newly acquired clothing, whether he was more dominant or submissive, and how loud would he cry out when Will wrapped his lips around his cock and sucked. 

It was becoming so unbearable that Will had now taken to avoiding Chilton whenever possible. For example, right now he chose to stay inside doing the laundry, rather than joining Chilton out on the porch and facing an awkward conversation while trying not to embarrass himself by blurting out his feelings as he fiddled with the fishing lures. After all, there was no chance in hell that Chilton would ever reciprocate those feelings. 

Hell, for all Will knew the man could be asexual. 

What Will did not bargain for though, as he reached for a pair of Chilton’s jeans to shake out, was the man’s choice of underwear. 

He might not have noticed the garment at all, had it not fallen on his bare foot and tickled the skin. Glancing down, Will immediately did a double take, his eyes widening in shock as his mouth fell open. His hands let go of the jeans and they tumbled to the floor in a heap. Will didn’t notice, and even if he had he wouldn’t have given a flying fuck given what he saw lying innocently across his foot. 

Soft red underwear puddled on his toes and Will kicked it off, falling to his knees before picking it up in slightly shaking hands. It was made out of some light, stretchy material, deep red, like berry-stained lips. A delicate, black floral lace overlay patterned the front, adorned with two small black bows along the top line. And when Will slowly turned them over, he could not stifle his desperate groan as the slither of a black line revealed the underwear’s true nature. Will stared down at the thong in his hands, mind racing one thousand miles a minute as he tried to understand just what the hell this meant. 

They were obviously for women, but there hadn’t been a woman in Will’s house since Alana had coolly welcomed him home, and Will was sure that Chilton hadn’t had anyone over. He wasn’t stupid, arrogant and pig-headed yes, but certainly not dumb enough to let a stranger into the house. And Chilton was too scared to go anywhere, making Will go to the bloody store whenever the shop needed to be done, so Chilton couldn’t have brought them home after a one night stand. 

And they obviously weren’t Will’s; he was too busy watching Chilton from afar to even thinking about picking up a woman, let alone stealing her thong. 

So that only left one other option.

“Fucking hell,” Will swore, falling back and turning so that he could slide down against the closed dryer amongst the forgotten laundry pile. 

He had just enough sense to reach out with his foot to kick the laundry room door closed before one of the dogs or, heaven forbid, Chilton himself came wandering across Will and his prize. 

For ages he just sat there, staring down at the scrap of fabric in his lap with a wonder akin to a child presented with a particularly large and expensive birthday present. _This can’t be Frederick’s_ he thought, _there’s no way this is actually his_. He examined the thong again. _How would he even wear it though_ Will wondered, and immediately, his mind rushed to paint him a rather explicit mental image. 

Chilton, naked but for this thong, laid out on Will’s crumpled sheets. His eyes would be lightly shut, mouth parted by the quiet sighs that would fall from his lips. A light sheen of perspiration would glisten on his chest, and he would shudder and arch off of the bed as he stroked himself through the satiny fabric. Will could imagine the colour blossoming into a rich, wine burgundy as the pre-cum seeped into the fabric, aiding its slide against the taut flesh of Chilton’s erection. 

Will whimpered, and his cock began to harden in the confines of his jeans. With ideas of Chilton’s eager moans echoing in his thoughts, Will hastily unzipped the denim and shucked it, as well as his boxer shorts, down around his ankles before reclining back against the dryer, knees parted and his cock stiffening. He spat into his palm and began a leisurely rhythm, Chilton’s thong clutched tight in his other hand. Will closed his eyes and the image progressed. 

Chilton had taken off the underwear, and it was wrapped around his hand, which was pumping his cock rapidly. There was a tension to his body now, and Will could see the pleasure coiled under Chilton’s skin, chaffing against his bones and curling around his muscles. As he stroked his cock Chilton would cry out a little- no, a lot, Will decided, as the need for more, more, more, would begin to build up low in his abdomen. Will’s grip tightened around his own cock, and he bit back a low, cracked groan as he imagined Chilton’s erection, flushed and dripping with pre-cum now, disappearing and reappearing among the fabric of the thong. 

Picking up the pace, Will pumped his prick feverishly, his eyes screwed shut. He gritted his teeth, head rolling back and thumping against the dryer, but he barely noticed. His cock was achingly hard now, more so than it had been in far longer than Will cared to remember right now as he panted. Dazedly, he brought the thong up to his face and held it to his nose, breathing in deeply. It smelled relatively clean, but a trace of musk still clung to the fabric and Will gave a stuttering gasp, his hand falling out of rhythm as he tried to pump faster, harder, desperate. 

The slick slide of his fist increased as his pre-cum oozed from the head of his cock, and Will was losing the friction he desired. Whimpering, he wrapped the thong around his hand, like Chilton in his fantasy, and resumed his previous movements, moaning loudly at the sensation of the smooth fabric rubbing against his sensitive skin. Will could practically feel the pleasure bubbling into a rolling boil in his gut, shooting through his nerves like cocaine, and Will feared that he might fall into an addiction with no hope of recovery. His joints were locking, stomach dropping with the impending release, and Will cried out. He somehow wriggled out of his jeans and underwear, and forcing his knees wider, fucked up into his hand. 

Had he not been so absorbed in the pleasure, Will might have heard the whining of the dogs, the concerned knock on the door. He might have heard the door open and close. But by now the rush was roaring in his head, and Will was on the precipice of the cliff, reaching, reaching and finally tumbling over the edge with a broken scream. He came messily into the thong, soaking it with his ejaculate and not even catching half of it as the white splashed across the heaving muscles of his abdomen. Will sat there, panting heavily, still holding onto his twitching cock as he tried to catch his breath. 

He didn’t open his eyes. Will usually didn't whilst he drifted back to his senses and gravity pulled on his limbs once more. Of course that meant he didn’t see Chilton waiting, watching his breathing slow and the sweat glisten on his brow. He wasn’t even aware of Chilton’s presence until the other man spoke. 

“If this is how you do the laundry then I’m not surprised it takes you so long to finish.” 

Will’s eyes shot open and widened when he saw Chilton standing there, leaning on the make-shift cane that Will had made him. He let out the most un-masculine squeak of his life and tried to cover himself, but his limbs were still sluggish and slow to respond so he just sat there, legs sprawled open and the mess sticky and wet on his belly. 

“Ch-Chilton, I-I can explain!” Will stammered, trying and failing to stand. 

A blush burned his cheeks as Chilton’s gaze swept down to Will’s crotch and back to his face. Will’s heart thumped painfully in his chest as he tried to guess what Chilton was thinking. But it was impossible. Chilton’s face was inscrutable. Will couldn’t tell if he was pissed beyond all reason, disgusted or disturbed. He actually looked perfectly calm, which Will thought was wholly unfair seeing as he was well on his way to suffering a heart-attack. 

“Go on then.” Chilton prompted, moving closer to Will now, and Will felt the panic churn in his stomach. “Explain to me how it is that I’ve found you masturbating, using my property.”

He didn’t sound angry, Will thought, staring up at Chilton with frightened eyes. On the contrary, he sounded a little curious. What the hell that meant, Will had no idea. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and focused his gaze on Chilton’s midsection. 

“I-I was doing the laundry, and-”

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, William.”

That threw Will off guard, no one ever called him William, even if he got in trouble as a child, and he started. “I am looking a-” 

“No, I want you to look me in the eye when you talk me,” Chilton instructed. 

Despite the situation and his position, the brisk formality to his words sent a shiver down Will’s spine that he instantly regretted. Flushed with shame, he cautiously met Chilton’s calm gaze. He repressed the next shudder with difficulty. 

“I was doing the laundry, and I picked up your jeans. I shook them out before I was going to put them in the machine when your . . . your.” He bit his lip, trying to think about how to word it. 

Chilton sighed. “Call it what it is William, I don’t have all day.”

Will gulped and his mouth grew dry. “When your thong fell out of the pants leg and fell on my foot.”

“That must have been confused you somewhat.”

“Y-Yeah it did. I was trying to think where you had got them, but there’s been no one here and you haven’t gone anywhere. And then I realised,” Will’s voice grew small and he could barely maintain eye contact, “that the thong must have been yours.”

“And how did that make you feel?” To Will’s surprise, Chilton was smirking slightly and he was watching Will with a look that could have been approval.

“I was surprised at first, and then, I thought about it and-”

“You thought about me wearing the thong, yes?”

“Yeah and-”

“What was I doing? When I was wearing it?”

“You-You were-”

“Did you imagine me masturbating William?” Will ducked his head and nodded. A hand suddenly cupped his chin and slowly raised his head, forcing eye contact once more. “Answer me Will. Did you imagine me wearing this thong and masturbating.”

“Yes.” Will confessed, his muscles tightening once more with anxiety as Chilton’s gaze bore into him. Here it was, the moment when Chilton would rage and shout and curse Will and make him feel a hundred times worse than he already did. 

But that didn’t happen. 

Instead, to Will’s amazement, Chilton smiled and his gaze turned hungry. 

“And the thought aroused you so much you just had to touch yourself. Yes?” Will nodded and Chilton let go of his chin, moving back slightly and regarding Will with an intensity that prickled Will’s skin and made heat curl in his chest. 

“Interesting. Now Mr. Graham.” Chilton said and, to Will’s incredulous surprise, he began to undo his belt and pushed his jeans down to the floor, revealing another set of women’s underwear, cream satin and navy blue lace this time. The fabric was tented around a semi-hard cock and Will groaned when Chilton shucked those off as well, kicking the pieces of fabric away and holding his hand out for the underwear still entwined in Will’s grasp. “Might you be so kind as to give me back my underwear? I require some, payment from you, thanking me for letting you defile my belongings so.”

Will’s stomach dropped, and he shakily held out his hand, offering Chilton the saturated thong. “Here,” Will mumbled, though he had no idea why. 

“Thank you,” Chilton said.

He took them from Will’s trembling hand and, as if this day couldn’t get any more surprising, casually slipped them on, covering his hardening cock with the damp fabric. Standing upright, he tugged off his cheap cotton t-shirt and tossed it aside. He placed his hands on his hips and regarded Will once again. Will’s jaw had dropped as he stared at the dark fabric, and he couldn’t help the low groan that poured from his lips. He could never have imagined the way the soft silk stretched over Chilton’s cock, the way the thong barely sat on his hips, and he really didn’t want to see the scrap of lace disappear into the cleft of Chilton’s arse. He might do something even more unforgivable. 

Chilton’s smile grew and he clicked his fingers, the snap snatching Will’s attention, and Chilton crooked a finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. Awkwardly, Will rose to his knees and shuffled forward until Chilton held up a hand for him to stop. He sat back on his heels and waited. Anticipation began to seep into his nerves, and his skin seemed to thrum as he glanced up at Chilton. 

The other man reached out, running his thumb over the plump curve of Will’s lower lip, and he gave it a teasing pinch. Will gasped, catching the thumb between his teeth with a soft sigh as an afterthought. He thought Chilton might like it, and he guessed right. Chilton smirked, and he pushed his thumb into Will’s mouth, pushing down on Will’s tongue. Will wrapped his lips carefully around the digit, releasing it from his teeth and he gave a cautious suck. Chilton didn’t do anything, let Will lick the skin slowly, and Will realised that Chilton wasn’t going to stop him. So he gently suckled on Chilton’s thumb, making soft, humming noises of appreciation as he made small bobbing motions with his head, a mimic of something else. 

He could feel the anxiety melting away with each flick of his tongue. 

Chilton allowed this for a time before lightly tapping Will’s cheek. Will stopped and waited for what Chilton was going to do next. The other man slipped his thumb from Will’s lips and cupped his jaw, stroking the stubbled skin. 

“You’re good at that.” He said casually.

Will blushed and squirmed under Chilton’s hand. “Um, thank you?”

“You’re welcome William.” He brought Will’s face closer to his crotch, where Will could see that Chilton was now fully hard. He bit back a smile, knowing that he had been the one to get Chilton into that state. Chilton patted Will’s cheek a little forcefully before speaking again. “Now. What’s to be done about this then?”

Will’s heart leapt in his chest and excitement began to throb in his veins as he caught onto what Chilton wanted. “I could suck your cock, Frederick.”

A small slap was dealt to his face and Will moaned in surprise. “If you are going to address me than address me as ‘Doctor’. Do you understand William?” Chilton asked, soothing the spot he had just hit with a gentle touch. 

Will nodded, breathing heavily. The slap hadn’t damped his excitement; in fact, it had spiked it into a crack of pleasure that now simmered in his gut. 

“Yes Doctor.” Will murmured, nuzzling Chilton’s palm and sighing happily.

“Good boy. Now, what did you say that you would like to do to me? To thank me for letting you use my belongings so.”

Will leant forward, ghosting his breath over the swell in the front of the thong, He gazed up at Chilton through half-lidded eyes and gave a shy smile. “I would like to suck your cock, Doctor. Please.”

Chilton slid his hand around to bury his fingers into Will’s long curls. Will groaned as the other man’s grip tightened, pulling on his hair in the way that sparked his nerves and tingled in his toes. “Very well then William. You may proceed.” Will made to lower the front of the thong when he received a quick rap to his knuckles. “Through the fabric, if you don’t mind.”

The thought of tasting his own semen, far from disgusting Will, made him all the more eager and he surged forward, licking a long, lingering trail from the root to the tip of Chilton’s cock. His mouth was overwhelmed with the bitterness of salt, but he didn’t care. He instead set up a furious rhythm, bobbing his head quickly as he sucked and swept his tongue over the hard flesh hidden by sodden silk. 

Above his head Chilton let out a pleased sigh, tugging on Will’s curls in time to the motion of his head. Little ripples of pleasure raced down Will’s spine and he wriggled, finding himself growing hard again. His hand drifted to his cock when a strong tug pulled his head back, forcing him to look up at Chilton, who was beginning to breath heavily. 

“You are not to touch yourself again. You will make me come and then, if I’m satisfied, I will let you cum.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Alright then. You may continue William.” 

“Thank you Doctor.” Immediately, Will ducked his head and went back to sucking at Chilton’s erection. 

The head, peeking up from the lacy top line of the thong, was a deep rose in colour, just beginning to leak clear pre-cum and Will reached up, lapping the liquid with a firm tongue. Chilton’s sharp intake of breath made Will glance up, and he saw the other man’s eyes were lightly closed. Will grinned and suckled fervently on the head of Chilton’s cock. Chilton tasted less salty than Will did, more musky and heady and Will let out a high-pitched whine, his hips thrusting into nothing. His cock was rapidly stiffening now, and his sac was beginning to ache for his touch. The cool air was no substitute for the hot slide of his hand and Will was getting desperate. The faster Chilton came, the faster he could cum again. 

Before Chilton could stop him, Will ripped the front of the thong down, tucking it behind his sac. Will ducked his head and in one smooth, slick motion, slid the engorged flesh between his lips. 

“William, _ah fuck_ , what do you think you’re doing?” Chilton gasped.

Will quirked his lips in return and bobbed his head enthusiastically, rubbing his tongue along the veins on the underside of Chilton’s prick. Chilton growled, gripping the back of Will’s head tightly, just on the right side of painful, and begin to the thrust his hips against Will’s face. 

“Y-You’re just an eager little slut aren’t you William?” Chilton bit out, his thrusts speeding up as he fucked Will’s face. 

Will relaxed his throat and fought for air, gasping around the thick weight plunging itself into his mouth. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and Will allowed himself to be used, trying to ignore the spiralling pleasure coiling in his abdomen as his cock throbbed against his belly. He felt raw under his skin, his need was clawing at his insides, scraping against open nerve endings. He was over-sensitive but his cock ached for friction, despite the pain it would undoubtedly cause. But Chilton wasn’t finished yet, and Will didn’t dare touch himself before Chilton came down his throat. 

Chilton was somehow still managing to stay relatively composed, despite the pace he had set, and he yanked Will’s curls again, making him choke a little around Chilton’s girth. 

“Look at you, you’re gasping for my dick,” Chilton huffed, the tendons in his neck tightening with his pleasure and Will moaned in affirmation. “Were you this desperate when you jacked off earlier? Did you want to cry out my name, beg, plead for me to come and fuck you with my cock?”

Will nodded feverishly, Chilton’s words rolling in his head and burning him up from the inside. 

“But you didn’t want me to find you. You waited until you were all alone before you touched yourself. How long have you thought about me when you’ve touched yourself?” He pulled Will off of him, taking himself in hand and pumping his cock. “Tell me William!”

“T-Too long,” Will gasped, his throat sore and words hoarse. His eyes were fixed on Chilton’s erection, sliding through the other man’s fist, and he could feel his pleasure beginning to boil again, pushing the boundary of his will. “We-Weeks I think.”

“Weeks.” Chilton groaned, caressing Will’s curls. “Good Lord, all of that wasted effort. You poor, poor thing. You could have been fucking yourself onto my cock by now but no,” Chilton grunted, his movements beginning to falter as he tensed, “You fucked yourself into your hand, with my name, my name, on your lips oh god, William!”

And with one more tug on his cock, Chilton was cumming, warm semen splashing onto Will’s face. It caught on Will’s curls, coated his parted lips, streaked his cheeks and Will cried out, falling to his hands and knees and reaching for his own cock. His pleasure was twisting, the coil cracking and suddenly the barrier broke and Will came as well, his ejaculate coating the floor beneath him. 

Will stayed there, throwing his hand down to help him balance, and tried to catch his breath. That second orgasm felt as though it had been ripped from him and he was left feeling dizzily empty. Chilton’s cum dripped from his face and Will shuddered at the wet slide of it, shakily reaching up to brush it from his cheek. He licked at his fingers, cleaning them and whimpering quietly as he felt the weight of Chilton’s eyes on the back of his head. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, leaning back onto his knees and focusing on Chilton’s feet. “I didn’t wait for you to say I could touch myself.”

He didn’t move as Chilton slowly sat in front of him, avoiding the wet patch. 

“It’s fine Will. I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?” Chilton asked, peering into Will’s face with a look that was half anxiety, half embarrassment. “I can get a little . . . over-zealous at times, and we hadn’t even discussed doing this that way.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Will mumbled, “There wasn’t ever really an opportunity to talk about it,” he teased, and Chilton flushed.

“Still. I didn’t have to immediately jump into, well, that.”

“It saved an awkward conversation though,” Will argued, shuffling closer to Chilton to lean against his side. “I definitely preferred that to the alternative.”

Chilton snorted. “What, me running out and us never talking again, and avoiding all forms of contact?”

“Exactly.” Will chuckled, reaching out to hold Chilton’s hand.

“But, wasn’t that what we were doing already?” Chilton asked quietly, and Will looked at him, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“You were avoiding me, and I didn’t know why. I thought I might have done something, said something, to upset you but I had no idea what. I was beginning to think that you wanted me to leave, and then I came into the house today and heard the dogs outside the door, and well, there you were. Fucking my underwear.” Chilton shook his head, looking amused. “I never thought that you were avoiding me because you were attracted to me.”

“Well, you know how much trouble I have interacting with people normally. Attraction makes it ten times worse.” Will said, squeezing Chilton’s hand. “I should have just grown a pair and told you.”

“Why didn’t you?” Chilton asked, and Will shrugged. 

“Numerous rejections make one wary of opening up again any time soon.”

“That’s understandable.” Chilton wrapped an arm around Will’s shoulders, pulling him closer and dropping a kiss into the messy curls. “Though I hope now you realise that rejection isn’t an option now.”

Will smiled, nuzzling up against the warmth of Chilton’s neck and breathing in his comforting scent. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Suddenly, Will noticed their position, crumpled on a cold laundry room floor, and he helped them both up, wincing at the creaking of his knees. “I’m getting too old for this nonsense,” he grumbled and Chilton laughed. 

“Shut up, I’m older than you and I’m fine.”

“You are?”

“Yes. Six years older,” Chilton remarked, pulling off the dirty thong, and tossing it into the wash before pulling on his jeans, “Now how about we go and get cleaned up? You’ve got,” he gestured at Will’s sticky curls, “stuff in your hair.”

Will touched the damp hair and chuckled, “Sounds good to me.” He yanked on his own jeans and headed to the door. But as he opened it he and Chilton were suddenly bombarded by a foray of wriggling, whining, bodies. The dogs had obviously been waiting outside, growing frantic and now they were leaping up around Will and Chilton, barking anxiously. 

“Damn I forgot about the dogs,” Chilton sighed, pushing Ellie off of his leg and shoving her outside after Jack and Max.

“It’s fine,” Will reassured him, petting a whimpering Winston and shooing him after the others, “We’ll just get them upstairs and then- oh Christ Buster no!”

Will cut himself off as he rushed to snatch Buster away from the puddle of semen on the floor, which he had been sniffing curiously. Chilton was practically crying with laughter and Will threw him a dirty look as he lead the way back upstairs. 

“If you keep laughing I’m burning your underwear and making you wear boxers.”

That shut Chilton up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a conversation between Hanni-Babe and me on Tumblr. I BLAME HER FOR THIS
> 
> Beta read by the amazing, inspirational, long-suffering nighthawkms. You put up with so much bb, thank you!
> 
> Come check me out on happily-obsessing-about-chilton.tumblr.com!
> 
> And thank you so much for reading! Don't hesitate to comment or leave a review xxx


End file.
